Growing up Crazy
by Crazy321
Summary: Follow Crazy on her "crazy" adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy sat on the couch watching _The Loony Tunes_ as she licked the remainder of chip crumbs off her fingers. Her mom and dad were workaholics and hardly got to see their kid so all the house work and responsibility was put on Crazy's older sister Tammy who was 16. Tammy had a Pokémon Skitty which was chasing its tail making Crazy have a giggling fit.

Then Crazy looked at Tammy with big eyes "What time is mommy coming home?"

"When you're in bed so you better go quickly."

"But I don't what to go to bed I what to stay up and wait for her."

"If don't you go to bed she wont come then you wont see her tomorrow."

"Okaya." she stomped up to her room. Crazy was only three and couldn't understand why she hardly ever got to see her parents.

The next morning she ran downstairs to give her mom a big hug but stopped to see mom and Tammy with serious faces on, talking. Then Tammy smiled and gave her mom a hug. "What Happened?"

"You're going to get your own Pokémon"

"Yippee" Crazy hugged Skitty, singing over and over "I'm getting a Pokémon. I'm getting a Pokémon"


	2. Let's Go

"Can we go now please, please, please?"

"Just wait we'll go soon, you haven't even had breakfast yet, and seeing as it's a special occasion we can have pancakes, just don't tell mom ok?"

"Ok".

Crazy jumped up to get the cream and chocolate chips.

"Skitty skitty."

"Ok, ok. Here's your food too".

Tammy placed down some pokémon food for Skitty. Skitty immediately ran to her food and started to play with the bowl before eating the food. Crazy gave a little giggle before handing the cream and chocolate to Tammy.

Tammy and Crazy had just finished eating when the doorbell rang. Tammy got up to answer it. It was a parcel. Tammy said thank you and then closed the door.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it's from Grandma. Shall we open it?"

"Ok"

Tammy went to get some scissors, but when she came back she found Crazy had already opened it.

"How did you open it?"

"Whif my theef, but look it's a pokémon fluffy"

"Yes, that's right. Do you know which pokémon it is?"

"No, which one?"

"It's a Charmander"

"Cool, when I get my pokémon I want one of those, what did you get?"

"A necklace and some nail polish."

"Awww, poor you. Oh well, can we go get my pokémon now?"

"No, it's not 'poor me'. I like it very much. Ok let's go"


	3. Pick One

"Hurry up!" she called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Tammy ran down the steps two at a time.

They went outside. It was autumn and raining but Crazy didn't care. Her excitement blocked out the rain.

Skitty was chasing all the leaves on the pavement. They walked into the shop and went to the counter; it was warm inside. Crazy saw lots of other kids with their pokémon, and she suddenly felt very shy. She was scared one of the kids was going to ask why she didn't have a pokémon but then she remembered she was going to get one and the warm bubbly feeling of excitement came back to her and she bent down and gave Skitty a hug.

Tammy came up to her and asked "Are you ready to have a look at all the pokémon?"

There was a nice looking lady standing next to her with long blond hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

"Come with me" she said.

Crazy followed them inside this big room with lots of cages with pokémon in each one.

"Do you have one of these?" forgetting the name, Crazy held up the fluffy Grandma gave to her.

"Yes we do, come this way" she led Crazy to the end of the room. Crazy looked into the cage.

"But there's no one in there."

"Look again." Crazy looked again and saw two little orange faces looking at her from under a blanket.

"These are Charmanders, do you like them? If not, there are lots of other pokémon to look at."

"I like them but I don't know which one to chose. If I chose that one then the other one will be all alone."

"We can reassure you that we will look after him very well and it wont be long before he gets chosen by another person."

"Ok, I will have that one" by this time both of them were out of blanket and were up against the cage. The lady took both of them out. "Which one?"

"That one."

She put the other one back and gave Charmander's hand to Crazy. Crazy held on to it tightly. The lady led them back to the main room and got Tammy to sign some papers and then they went home. Crazy took Charmander inside and showed him every room in the house and then introduce him to Skitty. Charmander stared at Skitty with big eyes.

"Maybe you should watch some TV and let Charmander settle in."

"Ok"

Crazy ran up to the TV and put on a movie.


End file.
